Starting Over
by katrinachance
Summary: Theresa leaves Harmony after finding out the twins are hers, but are not Ethan's. GH Passions All My Children Crossover. Not for Therox lovers. Updated January 4 2006
1. SayingGoodbyetoHomeSayinghellotoanewlife

Chapter One

Saying Goodbye to Home, Saying hello to a new life

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sat on her bed in her room at the Crane mansion, contemplating what her doctor had just told her earlier about her twins. That they were hers, but they were not Ethan's children. She thought hard. Who could be the father? Then it struck her. The doctor said at times that she was further along than she thought.

"Omigod, Fox is the father! But he loves Whitney! I won't bring him down. I've leave town with my babies and he won't ever know," she said to herself.

She quickly packed her bags and waited for Gwen and Ethan to fall asleep. She then snuck out and headed to the bus station. She quickly bought a ticket for a place where she knew she'd feel at home. Many of her friends and her two cousins were there and she knew that they were all she needed.

She decided to call Pilar once she got to her new home and boarded her bus. She only had to wait a few minutes for the bus to take off to start her new life.

As the bus exited Harmony, she said goodbye to her friends and family, especially little Ethan. She had thought of taking him with her, but it would have slowed her down and Ethan and Gwen would be able to find her easier. So she felt she had no choice but to leave him behind.

She fell asleep as the bus continued on down the highway toward her new home.

* * *

Lucky Spencer could barely sleep in his room at Kelly's that night. He wasn't totally sure how he felt right now. He knew he had no chance with Emily now, and it was all because Nikolas had regained his memory. He felt somewhat happy about that. Now they just had to deal with Helena and Mary. Mary's obsession with Nikolas and Helena's determination to separate Emily and Nikolas. But the three of them were determined to beat both women at their own game.

Lucky turned on his side, sighing. He had no one currently in his life that he loved, other than his family. His life was mostly dedicated to his family and his job. A job he started all because he lost his love. He turned and opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a photograph he had managed to acquire during their relationship. The blond hair and blue eyes of Summer Halloway shimmered up at him. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered how he lost her. But Summer did not die in vain because it brought Stefan's plans for Emily to a close. Now they had to do the same to Helena's plans.

He placed the picture back in the drawer and turned back over, hoping to actually get some sleep. He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

* * *

Theresa sighed happily later that afternoon the next day as the bus pulled up in Port Charles. She looked out the window as the scenery of the familiar town passed by until it arrived at the bus station. She stepped off the bus and began to walk.

Within a few minutes, she arrived in front of Harborview Towers and sighed. She knew she could definitely stay with her cousin. She hadn't seen him in a while and was looking somewhat forward to it.

She quickly stepped inside and rode the elevator up to the top floor. She stepped out and walked to PH 4. Max was waiting there as usual.

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, it is good to see you," Max said in greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Max. Is my cousin in?"

"Not right now, but Carly is here," Max informed her.

"Carly's good enough for me. I can talk to her," Theresa said. She liked her cousin's wife because she could be spunky and very determined at times.

Max nodded and opened the door to the penthouse and told Carly, "Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is here."

"Send her in!" Carly called a moment later.

Max helped Theresa with her suitcases as she walked into the penthouse.

"Resa! It's good to see you!" Carly exclaimed as she got up from the couch and walked over to Theresa.

"It's good to see you too, Carly," Theresa said as she embraced Carly as well as she could.

Carly hugged her gently, not wanting to harm the babies. When they parted, Carly noticed the tears running down Theresa's face. "What's wrong, Resa?"

"Everything, Carly, everything," Theresa said, trying not to cry out loud.

"Sit down and you can tell me everything," Carly said, helping the distraught young woman over to the couch. Theresa sank down on the cushions and sighed sadly.

"Well, Theresa, what happened?" Carly asked from her spot on the couch.

"Well, I lost my little boy. Julian and Rebecca won custody of him from me, then Gwen and Ethan adopted him after taking away my parental rights. They did this for what they believe is revenge. I know in a way that Sarah's death is my fault, but I did not deserve to have my little boy taken away," Theresa explained through her tears.

"I understand what that's like, Resa. You heard what Sonny was trying to do to me during the custody battle for both boys," Carly said.

"Of course, but he quit when he saw what you were willing to do to get both boys. Rebecca didn't let up on me. And I was willing to do anything to get him back," Theresa told her.

"Yeah, you got pregnant by getting implanted by Gwen's embryo," Carly said, remembering one of Theresa's phone calls.

"Not exactly. I lost her embryo because I was already pregnant, which I didn't know at the time. Eve just told me, the day before I left, that they are my children and there is no connection to Ethan or Gwen. Fox is the father," Theresa explained to her.

"Well, that's good," Carly said.

"No it's not. Fox is in love with Whitney. He doesn't love me. He has never loved me. He loves Whitney. He says he can be happy with her and I don't want to bring him down," Theresa told her.

"Oh, Resa. I see what you mean. You had to get away, start over in a different place. Find a new life away from them," Carly said. "And that's why you came here."

"Yeah, with you and Sonny, as well as Ric, Liz, Nik, Emily, and Lucky here to help me out, I can definitely start over here," Theresa said.

"And we will help you out anyway we can. We'll get you a place to live where you will be able to raise your children, we will get Ethan Martin back for you, and we will make sure that you have a way to support your family," Carly said.

Theresa smiled. "Thank you, Carly. Thank you so much."


	2. A Cousin's Fury, a Friend's Trust

To my reviewers Vaneesa85 and svata2004, thank you for the great reviews.

To all my readers, I have two other GH/Passions Crossovers on the GH page, _Fighting for Life and Love_ and _A New World a New Life. _Please check them out!

Port Charles action this chapter, you'll get Harmony's reaction to Theresa's departure next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

A cousin's fury, a friend's trust

An hour later Sonny arrived home to see the suitcases waiting by the door. He frowned and turned toward his wife. "Planning on going somewhere?"

"Those aren't mine. They belong to Resa," Carly said from the couch.

Sonny smiled. "She came for a visit! That's nice."

"No, Sonny. She left Harmony behind for good. She came here to start her life over," Carly told him.

"Why would she have to start her life over? I thought she was doing alright. She was on her way to getting Ethan Martin back with her," Sonny said.

"She'll explain it to you when she gets back. She went to Kelly's for a while to check in with some of her friends here," Carly said.

"Okay, I'll wait until she gets back," Sonny said, sitting down next to his wife.

* * *

Theresa entered Kelly's and immediately headed for the counter and none so gently got up on a stool and waited for a waitress to come to the counter. 

Lucky walked down the stairs at that moment and noticed Theresa sitting by the counter. "Resa?"

Theresa turned and looked at her good friend. "Hi Lucky!" she greeted as she slowly got up off the stool.

Lucky walked the rest of the way toward his pregnant best friend and gently embraced her. "What brings you to Port Charles, Resa?"

"I need a new start, Lucky. A new life, away from Harmony," Theresa said from within the embrace.

"Why Resa?" Lucky asked from within the embrace. "Why did you need to leave Harmony for a new start?"

"It's a long story, Lucky. Let's just say I want to leave the past behind and start anew with my twins," Theresa told him.

"That doesn't tell me much, Resa. Something must have happened to make you decide to leave Harmony and want to start anew here. Come on, tell me," Lucky said, leading Theresa to a table and helping her sit down.

Theresa sighed. She knew that he wouldn't give up until he knew most of the story. "You know what I've been going through in Harmony, Lucky. You know about it."

"But there must have been something more that happened that made you leave," Lucky said, lightly grasping her hand.

"I told you that I was falling for Fox, right?" Theresa asked him.

"Yeah, and about the night you slept with him," Lucky said.

"Well, something came out of that night, Lucky. The twins are my children with Fox, not Ethan and Gwen's or Ethan and mine," Theresa told him.

"That's great!" Lucky exclaimed. "Have you told Fox?"

"No, I don't plan on it either," Theresa told him with determination.

"Why Resa? Why aren't you planning on telling him? He needs to know," Lucky told her.

"Because he doesn't love me! He loves Whitney!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What?"  
"He loves Whitney. He's loved her all along. Our friendship was just a farce. He did it to get closer to Whitney," Theresa said with a sad-sounding sigh.

"Oh, Resa. I'm sorry. You're right. He doesn't deserve to know. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"There's one thing I can think of," came Sonny's voice from behind Lucky. He had been there since Theresa had given the good news about the twins. Theresa knew what her cousin was about to say. "Kill the bastard for breaking Resa's heart!" he exclaimed furiously.

"Sonny, no! You are going to leave him alone! Let him see how happy he can be with Whitney and then we'll see if anything actually comes of it," Theresa said as she rose from her chair.

"Yeah. Resa wants to start over. Leave this in the past, Sonny. Don't make it worse!" Lucky exclaimed to his former second father.

Sonny calmed a little bit before he sat down with them. "But he deserves…"

"Let it go! He'll get what he deserves when he finds out, years into the future, what he gave up by loving Whitney," Theresa said.

Sonny realized she had a point. Fox Crane would hurt more when he found out that his children were being raised without their father. "You're right, Resa. That will hurt him worse than killing him."

"I know something that would hurt him even worse. Knowing his children consider someone else to be their father," Lucky said.

"Lucky, what are you saying?" Theresa asked him in shock of what his statement implied.

"I'll be the twins' father. I'll take that responsibility," Lucky said with a smile.

Sonny smiled at Lucky for his noble gesture toward his cousin. Theresa, however, wasn't happy about it yet. She was still shocked that he would do this. "Lucky, are you serious? I don't know what to say. I…I can't ask you to do that," she said.

"Resa, I want to do this. And this is something I need to do for you. You've done so much for me. Let me do this for you," Lucky said.

Theresa finally smiled. "OK, but let's make this true in God's eyes, Lucky."

"You got it, Resa. We'll get married and make those twins and you true Spencers ASAP," Lucky said, knowing what Theresa meant.

Theresa smiled even more and then turned to her cousin. "Think you can get it arranged, Sonny?"

"Absolutely. Just a simple ceremony, right?" Sonny asked.

"A simple ceremony for now. Lucky and I can renew our vows in a more lavish ceremony after the twins are born," Theresa said.

"Any requests on the ceremony, Lucky?" Sonny asked.

"Just that you and Ric are both there for Resa. She needs both of you there," Lucky tells him.

"Do you want it in a church?" Sonny asked his cousin.

"Not if you can get a priest to do it at the penthouse," Theresa said.

"Or at my parent's house," Lucky suggested as well.

"I'll see what I can do," Sonny said.

"While you're doing that, Resa and I will go get our marriage license and get all that other stuff done that we need to do," Lucky said.

Sonny nodded and the three of them headed out of Kelly's with wedding preparations to take care of on their minds.


	3. Devastation and Wedded Bliss Part One

To svata2004 and onesecret, thank you for the great reviews!

This chapter is a two-parter, with scenes from both Harmony and Port Charles. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Devastation and Wedded Bliss

Part One

Fox Crane paced in worry in his room at the Crane mansion. He couldn't believe that Theresa had left Harmony behind.

Just earlier, Pilar had come to the mansion, frantically searching for her daughter and Fox, Gwen, and Ethan had no idea where she was. After a few hours of searching, they deduced that she was not in Harmony.

Gwen had been furious to say the least to find out that Theresa had left town. She and Ethan were trying to find out where she had gone so they could take the twins when they were born. After all, the twins were their children.

Eve had come over to see Julian about something concerning Theresa leaving Harmony. The two reunited lovers were ensconced down in Julian's office for two hours now, discussing what they needed to discuss.

Whitney was sitting in a chair across the room from Fox, watching him pace. She sighed and raised her head. "Fox, we'll find Theresa. Don't worry."

Looking at the woman he thought he loved, he spoke. "How can you say that? Theresa is missing! She could be hurt, something could be happening with the twins and yet you tell me not to worry! I can't!"

"I'm worried too, Fox. We know we've both hurt her in the past few weeks, especially since the whole thing with Chad," Whitney said.

Fox nodded, remembering the big reveal that Chad was his half-brother, as well as Whitney's half-brother. It was definitely life changing. Chad was still coming to grips knowing that the woman he loved was his sister.

Chad came into the room at that moment and Fox turned to him. "Any news?"

"Nope. Apparently Theresa doesn't want to be found," Chad said.

At that moment, a scream of madness came from downstairs.

"Looks like Gwen is having another temper tantrum. Maybe it is a good thing that Theresa left. She didn't want to subject the twins to that thing," Chad said, referring to Gwen.

* * *

Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop screamed like a banshee as she paced the living room of the Crane Mansion. A constant barrage of sentences came from her mouth as Ethan tried to calm her.

"I can't believe that little bitch did this! How could she leave with our babies! I'll kill her!" Gwen's tirade echoed throughout the room.

"Gwen, honey, calm down! This is not going to help! We'll find Theresa and get our children back!" Ethan exclaimed, pulling Gwen into his arms and embracing her. "We'll get our children back."

"They are not your children," came Julian's voice from the other end of the room.

Gwen and Ethan turned toward Julian and saw Eve right beside him. "What do you mean? Theresa is carrying my children!" Gwen exclaimed.

Eve walked forward at that moment, a folder in her hands. "No, they are not your children. They are Theresa's children,"

Eve opened the folder and held it before her for Gwen and Ethan to see. "I examined her and I could tell that she was definitely further along in her pregnancy than we initially believed, meaning she was pregnant already when she was implanted, which caused her to miscarry your embryo. There is no doubt about it. The twins are Theresa's children.

"No!" Gwen shouted as she sunk to the floor, Ethan kneeling beside her.

* * *

The next night

Gentle candlelight and white icicle lights lit up the living room of the Spencer house in a gentle glow. The room was filled with family and friends of Theresa and Lucky. Tonight, for a special night, Lucky and Theresa would become one. Even though they were not marrying for love, both felt that it would be forever.

Lucky stood by the priest in front of the fireplace dressed in a simple black tuxedo, waiting for Theresa to come down the stairs.

Theresa, Emily, and Elizabeth were upstairs, finishing Theresa's look. Theresa wore a simple white dress with a ring of white flowers on her head. Diamond earrings, a present from Carly, adorned her ears and a matching diamond necklace adorned her neck. A simple bouquet of white roses sat on the vanity waiting to be claimed.

"I still cannot believe that you and Lucky are doing this, that you're getting married!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know. I thought Lucky would be against getting married, but this proves he dedicated to being a father to the twins and in fighting to get Ethan Martin back," Theresa said.

"That's Lucky for sure. He'll be a great father. Luke himself has said that several times," Elizabeth said.

A knock sounded on the door at that moment. "Resa, its time!" Sonny's voice came through the door.

Theresa got up and shooed both young women out of the room. She then made sure that she was ready and grabbed the bouquet in her hand and headed out the door to where Sonny was waiting.

"You look beautiful Resa," Sonny told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Sonny. Is Ric here?" Theresa asked.

"Yes. He's here with Alexis and Kristina. You ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's do this," Theresa said, knocking lightly on the wall. A second later, an instrumental version of Ave Maria began to play as Sonny escorted Theresa down the hall and the stairs to where Lucky was waiting.

* * *

Gwen sat on her bed and looked at the crib that she had bought for Sarah and had hoped to use for the twins. But now it would never be used. And it was all because Theresa had not been carrying her children. Eve had explained that Theresa was a month along when she had been implanted with Gwen's embryo and would have been able to carry it to term if she hadn't been pregnant with twins.

Gwen didn't blame Theresa, she blamed the doctor for not knowing that Theresa was already pregnant. Gwen figured it was just not meant to be, she was not meant to have a child biologically connected to her.

"Gwen, are you OK?" came Ethan's voice from the doorway of the room.

Gwen turned toward him. "I'll be alright. It's just not meant to be, is it?"

Ethan entered the room and sat down beside his wife. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "We will have a child of our own. We just have to wait a little longer. There is a way out there for us to have a child. We just need to find it, that's all."

"I hope you're right. I want a baby of our own so badly," Gwen said.


	4. Devastation and Wedded Bliss Part Two

Just a little note, the vows in this chapter are the exact same ones that Luke and Laura said during their wedding and the rings are given with the words from Scott and Laura's wedding. I know, I took them straight from my DVD.

Chapter Four

Devastation and Wedded Bliss

Part Two

"Mama, you have got to be kidding! She's getting married!" Luis yelled, unbelieving of what his mother had just told him.

"It's true mijo. Theresa is marrying Lucky in a small ceremony tonight and he is going to be the twins's father," Pilar told her son.

"But those are Gwen and Ethan's children!" Luis exclaimed.

"No, they are not. Eve told me earlier that they are Theresita's children," Pilar told him.

"Then who is the father?" Paloma asked from her chair.

"Fox is. But Theresita doesn't want him to know. After what has been happening with Whitney, I can understand that," Pilar told her children.

"Yeah, she's going to hurt him this way. By marrying Lucky, she's showing Fox that she doesn't need him and also saying that she doesn't want her children around him and that someone else can be a father to her children," Paloma said.

"I just hope it's going to last for a long time. Theresa has had enough heartbreak for a lifetime. First Ethan, than Fox, than losing little Ethan to Gwen and Ethan. It's already too much for her, she doesn't need anymore," Luis said.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today, before God and these witnesses, to join Lucas and Theresa in holy matrimony. Marriage is a blessed sacrament and should not be taken lightly, but seriously and with a loving heart and soul."

"Lucas, repeat after me. I, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr…"

"I, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr…"

"Take thee, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald…"

"Take thee, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald…"

"For my lawful wedded wife…"

"For my lawful wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better, for worse…"

"For better, for worse…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"To love and to cherish…"

"To love and to cherish…"

"Till death do us part…"

"Till death do us part…"

"And thereto I pledge thee my troth."

"And thereto I pledge thee my troth." Lucky finished, smiling at his bride.

"Now Theresa, repeat after me. I, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald…"

"I, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald…"

"Take thee, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr…."

"For my lawful wedded husband…"

"For my lawful wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better, for worse…"

"For better, for worse…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"To love and to cherish…"

"To love and to cherish…"

"Till death do us part…"

"Till death do us part…"

"And thereto I pledge thee my troth."

"And thereto I pledge thee my troth." Theresa finished her vow with a smile on her face.

"The rings please," the priest requested.

Theresa turned and handed her bouquet to Carly and Carly gave her Lucky's ring. Lucky turned to Nikolas, who handed him Theresa's ring. The two placed the rings on the bible, where the priest blessed them. Then Lucky took Theresa's ring as they turned toward one another.

"Lucas, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed…"

"In token and pledge…"

"In token and pledge…"

"Of my constant faith and abiding love."

"Of my constant faith and abiding love," Lucky finished as he placed the ring on Theresa's left ring finger.

"Theresa, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed…"

"In token and pledge…"

"In token and pledge…"

"Of my constant faith and abiding love."

"Of my constant faith and abiding love," Theresa finished as she placed the ring on Lucky's left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by the sovereign state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucky, you may kiss your bride."

Lucky didn't hesitate. He lowered his head to Theresa's and they shared the sweetest kiss they had ever experienced. When they parted, they had the brightest smiles on their faces.

"I present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Spencer Jr.!"

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Fox that the twins are his?" Gwen asked as she and Ethan walked in the gardens.

"Yes. Pilar told me that Theresa doesn't want him to know. She wants him to be happy with Whitney, if that is what he wants," Ethan told her.

"God, is that messed up. No wonder Chad is having a problem with them. The woman he loves more than anything ends up being his sister and opens up the door for Fox to pursue her, which Chad doesn't like," Gwen said.

"Yeah, he is messed up," came Sheridan's voice at that moment from up ahead. "He won't know what he's given up for a long time."

"Yeah, he won't be a father to his children at all," Gwen said. "They won't have a father."

"Yes, they will. Luis just told me that Theresa's getting married tonight to her friend Lucky Spencer and he's going to be the father of the twins. His name will be on the birth certificates," Sheridan explained to them.

"She's getting married! Why? Did he suggest it at all?" Ethan asked.

"No. She did and he agreed to it. By now, I am sure the simple ceremony is over with and she is now Mrs. Lucky Spencer. I hope that their marriage lasts forever," Sheridan said.

"Yes. I hope that their friendship can turn into a lasting love that will keep them together forever. Theresa deserves that happiness," Ethan said with a smile.

"I hope so, as well," Luis said as he came up from behind his fiancé. "Resa deserves to be happy and hopefully she can have that with Lucky."


	5. A night of celebration and love

Chapter Four

A night of celebration and love

After the small short wedding ceremony, everyone gathered at Lucky and Theresa's new penthouse in Harborview Towers for a small reception.

"To Theresa and Lucky, may the future bring you happiness, joy, and love," Ric said as he raised his glass in toast to the couple. Most of the glasses were filled with champagne, except Theresa and Emily's were filled with apple juice. Lucky didn't want anything to harm the twins. The twins that were now his children.

Glasses clinked together between the friends and family who were able to be there for the young woman and young man who had sworn to be together forever just an hour before.

Lucky smiled at the sight of his friends enjoying themselves before he and Theresa stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the city. Theresa smiled at the sight of the city lights glittering before her.

"This feels so good, Lucky. Looking out over PC from our house is so different than looking down at Harmony. This feels so right," Theresa said.

"It feels different for me too, Resa. I've never truly seen the beauty of the night lights of PC before. Maybe this is what I needed. To marry you and become something I've wanted to be for a long time," Lucky said.

"I know. This feels so right to be your wife and to have your children. Maybe what I wanted for years with Ethan was just me living in a fantasy. This is no fantasy. This is the way it should be," Theresa said.

"This is definitely the way it should be. Our paths were leading us to this moment. Maybe that's why it all happened. Elizabeth and I weren't soulmates. Neither were Sarah and I nor Summer and I. It was always meant to be you and me," Lucky said.

Theresa gazed up at the face of her new husband and decided it was time for the most important words of her life. "I love you."

Lucky smiled. "I love you too, Resa. I've loved you for a long time. I just never expressed it."

Theresa walked into her husband's arms and placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled it down to hers. Lucky took the hint and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Carly watched her cousin and cousin-in-law through the doors of the balcony as they kissed, and smiled. She could see how they felt about one another. She could see the love between them when they had said their vows during the ceremony.

Sonny came over at that moment and looked out the doors and smiled. "They finally admitted it. They finally know how they feel about each other."

"Yeah, they did. I could see it when they said their vows, but they finally know. I definitely know, that because of that love, they will be together forever," Carly said.

"They've loved each other for years, but they've hid it for a long time. They were never able to admit it before. Either it was Resa and her dream about Ethan or Lucky was with Liz or Sarah or Summer. But I think this is the way it was meant to be," Sonny said.

"I agree with you, Sonny. This is fate. It took all this time and these circumstances for them to admit that they love each other. And I know it will not change. Nothing will tear them apart, ever," Carly said.

Ric came over at that moment and looked out the doors as well. "Maybe we should get them in here so everyone can see their feelings for themselves."

"Well, I know a good way for them to show that," Sonny said.

"How's that?" Ric asked.

"The first love song they ever danced to. The song that their feelings developed from in the first place," Sonny said.

"OK, go play it while Ric and I get them back in here," Carly said.

Sonny nodded and walked towards the stereo while Carly and Ric opened the doors to the balcony. "Hey you two! How about we get you two a first dance?" Carly yelled out to them.

Lucky laughed at his cousin. "Sure, cous. We'll be right in."

Carly and Ric waited by the doors while Lucky and Theresa kissed again before they walked back inside.

A moment later, the song began to play and Lucky and Theresa laughed a little. Sonny remembered so well the song that they had first danced to, the song they had fallen in love to. They moved to the middle of the space that had been cleared for dancing and began to slow dance as they had all those years ago.

_I walk the wire every night_

_I can't decide between wrong and right_

_I've lost control over the things I do_

_Cos__ I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_Now the one who never took a chance_

_Becomes a victim of circumstance_

_I've lost my way now I'm so confused_

_Cos__ I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_All my dreams are far behind me_

_They don't matter any more_

_I don't care about the things I could lose_

_Cos__ I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_Now the one who always played it safe_

_Becomes another who's lost his way_

_I can't believe it though I know it's true_

_Cos__ I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_All my dreams begin to blind me_

_And I was so confused_

_And I don't care about the things I could lose_

_Cos__ I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_I'm not gonna fight it I'm gonna choose_

_To hopelessly fall oh yeah_

_You know I'll hopelessly fall in love with you_

_(Hopelessly by Rick Astley)_

By the end of the song, Lucky and Theresa had kissed several times, but the last one truly showed everyone how they truly felt, as it was very loving and very passionate.

As another song played, more couples joined Theresa and Lucky on the dance floor.

* * *

Later that night, Lucky laid in bed beside his beautiful wife, who just happened to be looking at her baby name book for names. Lucky had, of course, insisted on sticking to the "L" names in the book. Theresa had agreed on keeping the Spencer family tradition of "L" names.

"So, if one of them is a boy, we name it after you and your dad, right?" Theresa asked.

"Yep. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer III if one of the twins is a boy. If they are both boys, one will have a different name," Lucky said.

"And if one of them is a girl?" Theresa asked.

"Maybe a name that matches her mother. Something from your background, Resa," Lucky said.

"And if I don't like those names?" Theresa asked him in a teasing voice.

"We could always name her after my mom. Not Laura, but Laurel," Lucky said.

"That's an idea. How about Lily?" Theresa asked, coming upon the name in the book.

"That's perfect! Lily Spencer. That sounds like the perfect name for our little girl," Lucky said.

"OK, we have two possible names for girls. We have only one name for boys. We should have at least one more," Theresa said.

"I know. But we still have a few weeks to decide. It's been a long day for you. You need your sleep, Resa," Lucky said.

Theresa nodded, closed the book, set it on her nightstand, turned off the lamp, and crawled under the covers and she and Lucky promptly fell asleep.


	6. A New Life Begins

To OMARION, svata 2004, and awtrpartygurl16, thank you for the wonderful reviews

And without further delay, here is chapters five and six.

Chapter Five

A New Life Begins

One week later

Gwen walked around the living room of the Crane Mansion with a clipboard in her hand, inventorying everything in the room, everything that belonged to her and Ethan, and everything that belonged to Julian or the Cranes to that they would know what Rebecca, her own mother, would be allowed to take with her when the divorce was finalized.

Whatever belonged to Ethan and her would be theirs to take when they moved out of the mansion and away from Harmony. Ethan was already looking for a job in firms throughout the country. They had both decided that it was best to leave Harmony and the past behind and start again elsewhere. And Gwen had included her mother in that. Gwen was now seeing with clear eyes everything her mother had done and she didn't like it at all. She now knew who she should have blamed all along and it wasn't Theresa or her or Ethan. The blame now fully rested on Rebecca's shoulders. If Gwen hadn't been so stressed by what her mother had said, she wouldn't have lost her child or her ability to have children ever again.

Though her work of tallying everything was hard, she was glad she was doing something. After all, everyone else around the mansion was busy. Ethan was in his office, mailing off resumes to firms around the country, Fox and little Ethan were playing up in the nursery, and Julian and Alistair were dealing with Rebecca in the study.

"Hello, Gwen," came a female voice from the doorway of the room. Gwen turned to see the absolute bane of Rebecca's existence, Katherine Crane.

"Hello Katherine. How are you today?" Gwen asked her.

"As fine as I can be with your mother still living in this house. And plus Martin is worried about Theresa and her new life in Port Charles," Katherine said.

"She's doing fine, Katherine. I'm sure Theresa is getting along alright. And I'm sure the twins are doing fine as well," Gwen told her.

"I'm sure you're right. But Martin still worries," Katherine said.

"Of course he does. That's the way fathers are. At least most fathers are like that," Gwen said.

"Yes. Two that are not like that at all are Julian and Alistair. I never got to teach Julian how to love and care for your family. Eve ended up teaching him that," Katherine said/

"And that is Alistair's fault for wanting to kill you. But now, you are using one of his tricks against him," Gwen said with a wicked smile.

Katherine shared her smile. "And it is so much fun! I've never been so happy to hold something over his head."

* * *

Ethan sighed as he sealed the last envelope. It was quite the headache, but it was well worth it. He was looking forward to leaving Harmony behind and starting a new life elsewhere. Gwen was looking forward to it as well as applying to adopt in their new home. 

The one thing they discussed at length in the past few weeks was when they were going to return little Ethan to Theresa and had decided they would wait a few weeks, until after the twins were born. They didn't want to add any stress to an already stressful pregnancy, thanks to Rebecca.

Just down the hall he could hear his mother-in-law's whining, trying to stop the divorce, but he could also hear both Alistair and Julian's booming voices continually stopping her from saying anything. He smiled at it. Of course, Alistair had no choice but to support his son. Katherine was holding a lot of evidence over his head about everything he had done during the time she had been gone. She now was on her way to having a happy marriage for once.

Ethan headed out of the office and walked up the back staircase and walked up to the nursery and watched his brother and godson play on the floor. Fox was wonderful with Ethan Martin. It was too bad that they were going to be torn apart. But Ethan felt it was only right. Fox had broken Theresa's heart and deserved to be hurt as bad as she was hurting.

"Uncle Ethan!" came his godson's voice at that moment and Ethan bent down and the two embrace.

"Hey buddy! Having fun with uncle Fox?" Ethan asked as he picked little Ethan up and tickled him slightly.

"Yeah!" Little Ethan exclaimed through his laughter.

"Then I'm sorry, but it's your naptime," Ethan told him.

"Do I have to?" the little boy asked.

"Yes. Now let's go. You need an energy boost, kiddo," Ethan said as he took him to his room and laid him down in his bed for a nap/

Little Ethan fell asleep as Ethan covered him with his comforter.

Ethan then walked back to the nursery and frowned at Fox. He was so long-faced at that moment thinking about Theresa.

Fox looked up at his brother at that moment. "What are you looking at, Ethass!"

"Someone who deserves every ounce of pain that he is going through! You broke Theresa's heart and she wanted to start again somewhere else. You won't find her for a long time," Ethan said, carefully hiding the truth he knew.

"I will find her and make it up to her! You'll see!" Fox exclaimed.

"No you won't. And trust me, I wouldn't even try!" Ethan exclaimed before he walked down the hall to his and Gwen's room and sat down on the bed. He quickly looked around before he dialed a number on his cell phone. He put it to his ear and waited.

"Hello, Ric Lansing."

"Mr. Lansing, this is Ethan Winthrop in Harmony Maine," Ethan said. Ethan remembered Ric as one of the top students in the law school he attended.

"Mr. Winthrop, why am I getting a call form one of the people my cousin hates more than anyone right now?" Ric asked.

"Because, I want your help in deciding the perfect time to give your cousin her son back. And don't say now, because I know she is within a week of giving birth to the twins and I don't want to add any additional stress in this late stage," Ethan said.

"You're right. Theresa is under enough stress. Let's say, in about four weeks, you can bring him to Port Charles. I will fax an agreement to you for you and your wife to sign. If you go against the agreement, I will fight tooth and nail to get Ethan Martin back for Theresa," Ric said.

"No problem. I'll give you the fax number for my office downtown in a phone call tomorrow. I don't want it sent here to the house," Ethan said.

"I understand. I will be waiting for your call, Mr. Winthrop," Ric said before both he and Ethan hung up their phones.


	7. Here They Are!

Chapter Six

Here They Are!

"Emily, any word?" Liz asked as she rushed into the waiting room of the maternity ward of GH.

"Nope. She's still in there. The twins aren't here yet," Emily told her good friend.

"I know it can take a while. But she's been in labor for hours already!" Liz exclaimed.

"It varies with every woman, Liz. Theresa will give birth when her body says she's ready," Nikolas said, surrounded by two large plush bears. Nikolas was every bit excited about being an uncle.

Liz laughed. "Starting to spoil the twins already, Nik?"

"Yeah. I've got eight months to spoil the twins before I get to spoil my own child," Nikolas said.

Liz's eyes widened at that. "Do you mean…?"

"I'm a month pregnant Liz. Nik and I are going to have a baby!" Emily explained.

"Oh my god! That's great! How has everyone else reacted?" Liz asked.

"Alexis couldn't be happier. And Helena and Mary, well…" Emily trailed off.

"Mary is pissed, and Helena had a heart attack and she's a floor up. We're hoping that she goes ahead and dies," Nikolas said.

"I hope so. She needs to leave this world and go to hell," Liz said.

* * *

"Are you ready, Theresa?" Dr. Meadows asked the young woman. 

Theresa huffed and puffed before she could answer. "Yes, get these babies out of me!"

Lucky chuckled. A moment later, his hand felt like it was being crushed by Theresa. "It's not funny. It hurts!"

"I know, Resa. But you don't literally have to break my hand, you know," Lucky said soothingly.

"I know, honey, I do. You ready to do this?" Theresa asked her husband.

"Yeah. Let's get our children out of you," Lucky said, holding her hand and preparing for a possible broken finger.

"OK, Theresa, on the next contraction, push as hard as you can and we'll get the first twin out," Dr. Meadows said.

Theresa nodded and then the contraction came upon her and she pushed immediately, squeezing Lucky's hand as hard as she could.

The baby's cry soon was heard and Lucky gazed at the child as Dr. Meadows handed the first twin to a nurse and turned back to the proud parents. "It's a girl!"

"Lily Elisia is here!" Theresa exclaimed as she gazed at the child as the nurse came forward and placed the little girl in her father's arms.

A moment later, another contraction went through Theresa and Dr. Meadows turned back to Theresa. "Push, Theresa, push!"

A moment later, another cry pierced the room. Theresa leaned back on the pillow as Dr. Meadows handed the second twin to the nurse. She then turned back to Theresa and Lucky. "Another beautiful baby girl."

"Laurel Pilar. Named for both her grandmothers," Lucky said in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the little girl in his arms. Little Lily was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

The nurse placed little Laurel in Theresa's arms and she gazed at her little girl. "She's so perfect!"

"Both of them are perfect. Lily and Laurel, welcome to the world," Lucky said.

The nurse took both babies at that moment to take their first measurements and Lucky leaves Theresa for a moment and goes down the hall to the waiting room where their family and friends await the news.

Lucky enters the room and Emily notices him immediately. "Well?" Emily impatiently asks.

"Two girls, Lily Elisia and Laurel Pilar Spencer," Lucky announces.

"Yuck!" comes the reaction from Michael. "I don't like girls!"

"Wait until you get older, Michael, then you'll like girls," Nikolas said from the chair where he was sitting.

"Uh-uh," Michael shook his head and everyone laughed.

"They just took the twins for their measurements, so you can all come down to the room and then you can see the twins," Lucky said.

Everyone followed him down the hall to Theresa's room. Everyone hugged her, congratulating her and Lucky and then the nurse brought the twins back into the room.

Lucky lifted one little girl wrapped in a pink blanket and with a pink cap on her head. He handed her to Theresa before picking up the second little girl swaddled in a yellow blanket and wearing a yellow cap.

"Everyone, this is Lily Elisia Spencer," Lucky said, showing off his little girl.

"And this is Laurel Pilar Spencer," Theresa said, having members of their family gathering around her.

"Oh, they are so beautiful! Just absolutely adorable!" Carly exclaimed as she looked at both little girls.

"Yes, they are. They are both the cutest little girls I have ever seen," Sonny said, cooing at Laurel.

"Yes, even cuter than Lulu was," Nikolas said, looking at Lily.

"Don't let Lulu hear you say that, Nik. She won't be very happy with you," Lucky said before he turned to Emily. "Do you want to hold your niece?"

Emily nodded eagerly and Lucky transferred Lily into Emily's waiting arms. "She is so beautiful. You are going to be a heartbreaker, little one."

"Yes, she will, just like her mother," Sonny said, knowing exactly how many boys Theresa had dated in high school and had promptly broken their hearts.

"Both twins will. Lily and Laurel are going to be attracting a lot of boys when they grow older," Ric said with a smile as Theresa gave him Laurel.

"If only mom and dad were here to see the twins. They would love their grandchildren," Lucky said.

"And I know that mama will love them," Theresa said as she picked up the phone to call her mother.

* * *

The phone rang in Sheridan and Luis's house and Luis rushed to answer it, being the only one home right now. Pilar was with Sheridan at the hospital for a checkup. 

"Hello?" Luis answered breathlessly.

"Luis! Sounds like you just ran a marathon," came Theresa's voice across the line.

"Theresa! How are you? Did you have the twins yet?" her brother inquired.

"That's why I'm calling, Luis. I had twin girls, Lily and Laurel," Theresa informed him.

"I have nieces! That's wonderful! Martin has two new cousins now!" Luis exclaimed joyfully.

"Well, Michael is not too happy that I had girls. He wanted boys," Theresa related to him.

"I bet you have a room full of family and friends right now, just adoring those two," Luis said.

"Yes, but there are several people missing and the most glaring ones are you, mama, Sheridan, Miguel, papa, Luke and Laura. Luke may pop up, we don't know, but the only way Laura will see them is if we find who took her from the institution," Theresa said.

"We'll be there soon, Theresa. We'll be there tomorrow," Luis said.

"I'll see you then. I'm in room 450 at GH," Theresa said.

Luis acknowledged her before they both hung up the phones.


	8. A Grandparent's love

Thank you, svata, for the review!

Just a little note before you read, I forgot to mention this before, but I have SORAS Leslie Lu to where she is just as old as Georgie is on the show. Both girls are supposed to be the same age and I couldn't let this fact go by without making them the same age in my story. So when I mention the teens, Lulu is included.

And now on to chapter seven! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

A Grandparent's love

A lone figure approached the window of the nursery at GH, gazing at two perfect little girls, and smiling. He was enchanted by them instantly, then watched as both bassinets were wheeled out and down the hall.

The figure watched as the two we wheeled into room 450. He knew this would be the perfect time to meet both little girls.

After the two nurses left, without the babies, the figure stepped into the room and saw the two proud parents and their beautiful little girls.

"They're beautiful, cowboy. You did good."

Lucky looked up in shock and smiled, recognizing the figure. "Thanks, dad."

Luke Spencer couldn't help but smile at his two new granddaughters. "I thought no one could be more beautiful than Lulu was, but I guess I was wrong."

Lucky chuckled. "Even Lulu thought they were cuter than she was. She is definitely a proud aunt," he said with a smile.

"I bet she is. Wait until everyone gets to see these little heartbreakers, they're just going to love them," Luke said.

"Would you like to hold one of them, dad?" Lucky asked.

"Sure. I would love to," Luke said.

Lucky transferred Lily from his arms into Luke's. Luke gazed down at his little granddaughter. "What's her name?"

"Lily Elisia. And this is Laurel Pilar Spencer," Theresa said, referring to the little girl in her arms.

"Name for both her grandmothers. That is wonderful. I'm sure your mother loves it. And if Laura were here, she would love it as well," Luke said. He cooed at little Lily and smiled when she cooed back at him. "She is just beautiful, cowboy."

"That she is. These two are going to be spoiled rotten as they grow up. I'll have to be ready for when they're teenagers," Lucky said.

"Yeah, every boy in PC will want to date them and we'll have to protect them with everything we have to keep them away from the bad boys," Theresa said.

"Leave the bad boys to grandpa Luke to take care of. No one dates my granddaughters without being nice to her parents and me," Luke said with determination.

Lucky laughed at his father at that moment. He knew he would be like that, especially with a teenage Lulu running around Port Charles.

At that moment, the door to the room opened again and a familiar figure stepped inside. "Theresita?"

"Mama, come in!" Theresa greeted her mother.

Pilar quickly crossed the room and embraced her daughter warmly. "Oh, Theresita, I've been so worried!"

"I'm fine, mama, and so are the girls," Theresa said with a smile.

Pilar glanced down at Laurel and immediately smiled. "Oh, she is so beautiful! What's her name?"

"This is Laurel Pilar Spencer. Luke is holding Lily Elisia," Theresa introduced her mother to her granddaughters.

Pilar smiled and teared up at that. "Named for her grandmothers. That is so sweet, Theresita. I'm proud of the both of you and I am very happy for you," she said, embracing her daughter and son-in-law.

"How is Ethan Martin doing?" Theresa asked.

"He is doing well. I visited him before I came here and he told him that he loves you and misses you and can't wait to come and live here with you and Lucky," Pilar tells the two of them.

"I can't wait until he's here with us either. He'll be such a wonderful big brother to Lauri and Lily," Theresa said. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I would love to, Theresita," Pilar said. Laurel was soon in her grandmother's arms and Pilar sat down in a chair and gazed at her grandchild.

* * *

Heather Webber entered the Quartermaine attic and looked upon the woman seated in a chair across the room. "Hello Laura," she greeted as she moved across the room and picked up the brush and began to comb Laura's hair. 

"I have some news for you. You're a grandmother! Lucky and his wife Theresa had twin girls. Their names are Lily Elisia and Laurel Pilar Spencer," Heather informed the catatonic woman.

Laura, even though she was catatonic, was joyous inside. _Oh my, granddaughters! Lucky, Theresa, I'm so happy for you! They must be beautiful!_

"Luke has been to see them and so has Pilar. They must be proud. But no sign of Skye. Maybe she's taken the hint. But we must be sure," Heather said.

_For goodness sake, Heather, leave Luke and Skye alone!_ Laura shouted in her head. She was sick and tired of Heather's plans for Luke and Skye. She was stuck in this state and there was no way for her to get back to Luke. Luke had every right to find love with someone else.

_If only I could do something to stop you from hurting them,_ Laura thought. But there was nothing she could do. She was stuck in her situation.

Heather left the room a few minutes later and Laura sat silently, unmoving for a minute. Then, without any witnesses, she moved one of her fingers up and down. Just then hope soared in her heart. _I moved it! I'm going to get better. I'm going to stop Heather, no matter what it takes! _

_

* * *

_

Gwen went upstairs in the Crane Mansion later that day. She was going to start getting Ethan Martin ready to go and live with Theresa and Lucky in Port Charles. She was trying to keep that fact away from Fox so that they could keep Theresa's whereabouts secret. Theresa didn't want Fox to know where she was.

Gwen approached her and Ethan's room to see her husband writing something on a piece of paper. "Honey, what's that?"

"The papers Ric Lansing faxed to me earlier at the office. The papers relinquishing Little Ethan to Theresa and Lucky. It needs your signature before I can fax it back to him," Ethan told her,

Gwen walks up beside him and picks up the pen. She quickly signs the agreement and sighs. She understands that she is no longer a mother of any type to Little Ethan. They had just agreed to return the boy to his mother.

Ethan embraced his wife before he spoke. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I am."


	9. Ethan Martin's Homecoming

To my reviewers, svata and PrincessBethy, thank you for the reviews! And yes, Bethy, I am going to bring back Laura to kick some butt. Its planned for a few chapters from now!

And without further delay, here is chapter eight

Chapter Eight

Ethan Martin's homecoming

One month later.

Lucky and Theresa walked around the penthouse, trying to get Lily and Laurel to go to sleep. The twins had proven to be stubborn when their parents tried to get them to fall asleep.

Lucky sat down in the rocking chair in the living room and began to rock Lily, hopefully, to sleep. Within minutes, Lily's eyes had closed, but quickly opened up when her father had stopped rocking. Lucky had no choice but to keep on rocking until Lily was truly asleep.

Theresa looked out the balcony doors and hummed quietly as Laurel fell asleep in her arms. Theresa loved her little girls dearly and couldn't wait to bring their big brother home.

* * *

Ethan and Gwen walked down the hall toward a familiar penthouse in Harborview Towers with Ric right in front of them, little Ethan walking between the three of them.

Ethan Martin was happy to be in Port Charles and couldn't wait to see his mother, stepfather, and his little sisters.

Ric knocked softly on the door, which was opened a second later by Theresa. "Hey cous!" Theresa whispered, trying not to wake Laurel.

"Hi Res! Just got Lauri to fall asleep?" Ric asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I don't want to wake her or Lily. Lucky's got her in the rocking chair," Theresa said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you right behind me and I don't know fi he wants to whisper," Ric said. He stepped back to reveal the three behind him, but Theresa's eyes were riveted on her son.

"Hi mommy!" Ethan Martin whispered a greeting to his mother.

"Hi sweetheart, welcome home!" Theresa whispered back. She crouched down and embraced her son, holding Laurel the best she could.

As they parted, Ethan Martin noticed the sleeping little girl in his mother's arms. "Mommy, is this my new baby sister?"

"One of them, sweetie. This is Laurel. Your other sister is in the rocking chair with your new stepfather. Her name is Lily," Theresa told him.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Yes. Come inside and sit down, all of you," Theresa said, walking back into the penthouse.

Ric, Ethan Martin, Gwen, and Ethan followed her into the penthouse as Lucky rose from the chair and turned to face them. "Ethan Martin, welcome home!" he quietly exclaimed, not wanting to wake Lily, who had finally fallen asleep.

"Hi Lucky!" Ethan Martin said before running into his stepfather's arms. Lucky embraced him tightly after handing Lily off to Ric. As they parted, Ethan Martin demanded quietly, "I want to hold Lily!"

Lucky smiled at his stepson. "Of course. Do you want to sit with her in the rocking chair?"

"Yeah," EM quickly said as he sat down in the chair. Lucky took Lily from Ric and showed EM how to hold a baby, then set Lily in her big brother's arms. The two began to rock slowly.

It didn't take long for EM to fall asleep as well. Lucky couldn't resist picking up the camera and taking a picture of the two sleeping siblings.

He smiled as she set down the camera before he, Theresa, and Ric took the three siblings to their rooms.

After putting all three children to bed, they headed back out into the living room where Ethan and Gwen were waiting for them.

"You two didn't need to bring him home. We could've come to get him," Lucky said.

"We wanted to make sure he was ok for the trip and we didn't want you know who to see you," Gwen said.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Gwen. I'm glad that you have seen the truth about what has been going on," Theresa said as she sat down in a chair.

"Yes, I have. My mother, not you, is to blame for everything that has happened. She played on every one of my insecurities and used it to her advantage. Sarah's death is entirely on her hands. You are not at fault in the least for her death," Gwen said.

Theresa smiled at Gwen's words. "Back then, things were so different. There was just Ethan Martin for me to care about. And now I've got the girls and Lucky and I are together," she said.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Ethan asked.

"We already are. We've been married for a month and a half already," Lucky said.

"What?" Ethan and Gwen both asked. Then Gwen remembered the night they were told by Luis that the two of them had gotten married. "Oh, that's right. Luis told us, but I guess it slipped my mind."

"Mine as well," Ethan said. "I guess the one thing we remember about that time was that the twins were not our children, but yours and Fox's."

"I hope that no one has told him that the twins are biologically his," Theresa said.

"Don't worry. We aren't telling him and we made sure that Eve won't tell him either. Julian isn't going to tell him at all, because he says he wants him to feel the same kind of pain he felt for years, the pain of not being with Eve and believing that he had lost a child," Ethan said.

"Mama said she was going to tell him, but Luis convinced her to keep her mouth shut. She understood that he would hurt more by not knowing where I am and the fact that the twins are his biological children," Theresa said.

"Fox deserves all the pain he is feeling right now," Lucky said. "He broke Resa's heart by going after Whitney after the truth about Chad came out."

"And Whitney doesn't seem to care about it either. She's pursuing Fox with a vengeance it seems," Gwen said.

Theresa sighed. "Well, I guess I can say that my friendship with her is over. She wouldn't have gone after him after I broke it off with him if she was a true friend. A true friend doesn't immediately go after her friend's ex-boyfriend after they broke up."

"No kidding. You don't even do that to your own family members," Lucky said.

"Yeah. You didn't do that with Emily when you believed that Nikolas was dead because you held onto the hope that he was still alive," Theresa said.

"How did that happen?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story," Lucky said.


	10. A Mother's Reunion

Thank you svata for the review!

And here is a major update for the new year, the next five chapters! Here's chapter 9.

Chapter Nine

A Mother's Reunion

Three months later

Heather Webber entered the Quartermaine attic, ready for another talk with Laura when Laura knocked her out with an old lamp she had found. She huffed for a moment as she gazed down at the unconscious woman before she ran from the attic.

Laura quickly ran down Harborview Road and toward the docks, knowing exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

Theresa pulled up outside of Harborview Towers after her first day of classes at Port Charles University with the twins and EM in tow. Lucky had convinced her to go to school to pursue her dreams. PCU had an excellent business department as well as a fabulous fashion design department. Theresa still held onto her dream of being a fashion designer and opening her own store, so she was now well on her way to accomplishing that now. 

She walked up the stairs and was about to open the doors when a woman rammed right into her. She was able to stay upright, due to she had her hands on the stroller containing Lily and Laurel, and was able to help the other woman to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked the woman.

"I'm fine. I'm actually better than I have been in a long time," the woman said to her.

Theresa gasped and looked at the familiar woman. She couldn't believe it, but she was here. "Laura! Oh my god!"

Laura looked up and recognized her daughter-in-law. "Theresa! I was just on my way here to see you and Lucky!"

Theresa smiled. It seemed her mother-in-law was a whole lot better than she was before she had been kidnapped months before. "You seem to be better than you were months ago."

"No thanks to Helena and Heather Webber. They are both responsible for what has happened to me," Laura told her.

Theresa looked at her questioningly. "Why is it Heather Webber's fault?"

"I'll explain why it's her fault. But let's go up to your place before Heather comes looking for me," Laura said.

Theresa nodded and moved aside from the stroller and motioned for Laura to push it. Laura smiled as she began to push the stroller containing her granddaughters into the towers lobby and toward the elevator for the southern tower(Sonny and Carly live in the north tower).

Within minutes they arrived at the penthouse to find Mary waiting for them with whom they thought was Nikolas until the door opened to reveal Emily and Nikolas waiting on the couch(Theresa and Lucky gave them a key). Emily was definitely beginning to show, being five months pregnant now.

Nikolas looked up to see his mother and his look-alike with Mary and Theresa. "Mom!"

"Oh Nikki!" Laura exclaimed, rushing towards her son and quickly embracing him.

Nikolas cried as he held his mother in his arms. He was glad that she was alright and the fact that she was better.

Lucky came in the door a moment later and saw his brother embracing their mother. "Mom?" he asked, not sure if it really was his mother or if he was just seeing things.

Laura turned from the embrace and saw that her youngest son was waiting for her. "Oh Lucky! My baby!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her son.

The two embraced and Lucky's eyes filled with tears. His mother was home. "Welcome home, mom!"

"Thanks, Lucky. It's good to be home," Laura said with a smile.

Lucky and Laura parted and they all turned to Mary and the Nikolas look-alike. "And who is this, Mary?"

"This is my husband, Connor. He was alive this entire time. The army mistook one of his fellow troops for him. He's been in a military hospital in Europe. While he was there, they needed to give him blood and they ended up finding out that you two had almost the same genetics, so there is only one solution for that. You, Nikolas, and Connor have to be twin brothers," Mary explained.

"How can that be possible? How can Connor and I be twins?" Nikolas asked.

"Easy. Helena is responsible for this. She took Connor away from me when you were born. That bitch drugged me when I gave birth, so I could've given birth to both of you and I have a feeling that I did. I do seem to remember Dr. Lastiris saying that I was pregnant with more than one baby. So, just to make sure, I want a blood test done on you, Connor. I want to have the proof so that we know the truth in our hands and so that we can shove it in Helena's face. This will change everything in our family," Laura said.

"No doubt. Another male in the family to overrule the women," Nikolas said jokingly.

"Not totally true. If Connor is a true member of our family, we'll be adding a woman too. Remember, Mary is his wife. She'll be a part of the family too," Theresa said.

"She's right. My beloved Mary will be in this ever-growing family too, if the new tests do prove that I am Nikolas's twin brother," Connor said.

"And now, We'll be an even bigger family that will be trying to keep Lulu out of trouble," Lucky said.

Everyone laughed at that. Lulu was definitely aiming toward being a teenage hellion. She and Georgie were still best friends, but Lu, as she preferred to be called now, was running with so many different groups with so many different kids that they were actually worried about what she might do next.

* * *

Fox walked into the Bennett house that afternoon, happiness coursing through his veins. He still couldn't believe it, but the sonogram picture he had in his hands clinched it. He was going to be a father. 

He walked into the living room to find Gwen and Ethan sitting there. He shook his head. He hadn't really spoken to his half-brother since Julian had kicked him out of the mansion. And he hardly ever talked to Gwen.

"What do you want, Ethan?" Fox asked his brother.

Gwen was the one who spoke. "There is something you need to know, Fox. It's about Whitney."


	11. Revelations

Chapter Ten

Revelations

"What about Whitney?" Fox asked.

"The baby she's carrying. It's not yours," Gwen said.

"Yes, it is. The test Eve did proved that I'm the father," Fox said.

"She lied. I checked the tests and they proved that Chad is the father of Whitney's baby. Not you," Ethan said.

"That is a lie!" Fox exclaimed.

"Eve!" called Gwen.

Eve came into the room in an instant. She was on their side now, determined to tell the truth that would bring Rebecca down and bring down Fox's happiness. She understood whom he truly loved and she knew no one else could make him as happy as that person could, but she also understood that he didn't deserve any happiness, not after he broke that person's heart.

Eve smiled as she opened the folder containing the true blood test results. "Fox, Whitney guilted me into saying the father was you because she wanted a normal life for her child, but Gwen and Ethan made me realize that I was wrong to do that. The results proved that Chad is the father of Whitney's child."

Fox sank down on the couch, his happiness gone. But then a smile lit up his face, he felt that he still had a chance to be happy.

But Gwen and Ethan were ready to deflate that smile. And they would continue to take that smile away.

* * *

It didn't take long for the lab technicians to do DNA tests on Connor and Nikolas. The blood type was the same and it didn't take long for the lab computers to compare both samples. 

Nikolas, Emily, Theresa, Mary, Connor, and Laura sat in the waiting room, while Lucky paced behind the couch where they were sitting, just as Bobbie and Monica came into the room with the results in their hands.

"Well, is Connor my son?" Laura asked.

Monica opened the folder and smiled. "Yes, Laura. Connor is your son and Nikolas's twin brother."

Laura turned and embraced Nikolas and Connor warmly. "Welcome to the family Connor! Oh, my twins are together again!"

Mary smiled. Her beloved husband was going to be back where he belonged and he gained a family he should have had all along.

Alexis came around the corner at that moment and stepped into the room, just as Helena entered from the other side.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Helena asked menacingly.

"Easy, Helena. I got away from your drugs and away from the bitch that is currently obsessed with Luke. And as for what's going on, I got the son back that you took from me the day he was born! Nikolas has his twin brother back!"

Helena turned white at Laura's words. "But this can't be! There is no way!"

Alexis smiled. "Yes, Helena, there is a way. I put a stop to your plans all those years ago. I saved Nikolas's twin brother when you wanted to kill him all those years ago and gave him to a family I trusted! I wasn't going to let him be killed!"

"How dare you!"

"I do dare, Helena. You were not going to kill my nephew! I was not going to allow that to happen!" Alexis yelled.

Laura smiled, as Connor rose and embraced his aunt. "Thank you, Alexis. Thank you for saving my life all those years ago. Even though I wasn't raised by my real family, I am thankful to you."

"You are welcome, Connor. Welcome home," Alexis said as the two of them parted.

* * *

Fox looked out the window with a smile on his face, thinking about Theresa. 

Ethan stood behind his brother; while Gwen sat in a chair, ready to burst his bubble of happiness once again.

Fox didn't even say a word before Ethan burst in with a declaration. "You won't find her."

"Yes, I will. I will find Theresa!" Fox exclaimed.

"You won't find Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald anywhere. You will only find Theresa Spencer," Gwen said with a smirk.

"Theresa Spencer?" Fox asked.

"The day after she left, she got married to her friend, Lucky Spencer. They're raising the twins and EM," Ethan said.

"Married! You can't be serious! You don't even know where she is!" Fox exclaimed.

"We do know. We took EM back to her. She and her husband have a beautiful penthouse overlooking the city and there is a big park there for EM to play in, even bigger than the park we have here. It's a very nice place," Gwen said.

"They are planning on renewing their vows in a joyous and big ceremony in a few weeks. They even invited us there," Ethan said.

"Yeah. Theresa and I are becoming friends again and she is starting to check through adoption agencies near where she is in order to find a baby or a young child to adopt," Gwen said.

"Her cousin Ric has offered me a job at the DA's office and I've decided to take it," Ethan said.

Fox's face had fallen with every word they had spoken. He had lost Theresa to her best friend. And he knew now, thanks to Ethan and Gwen.

Ethan and Gwen left the house, leaving Fox alone in his misery. Fox sat alone in the dark. Then his eyes brightened slightly. He had to try. He had to talk to Theresa and try to get her back.

Just from what Gwen and Ethan had said, he knew where she was, Port Charles New York. Now he just had to get there to talk to her.

* * *

"Oh, Theresa! They are just beautiful! The most beautiful little girls I have ever seen!" Laura exclaimed as she held her namesake in her arms. 

"That they are. Our little nieces are amazing," Connor said from across the room where he held Lily in his arms.

They entire family had gathered at Wyndemere, which Mary and Connor happily welcomed as their new home. While Nikolas and Emily had taken the main portion of the house, Connor and Mary had taken a good-sized wing of the house. Mary and Emily had plans to redecorate the wing and the entire house to make it seem homier.

Lucky raised a glass and everyone else waited for him to make his toast. "To the united Spencer/Cassadine family, may Helena's evil never affect us again!"

"Here here!" everyone exclaimed before they all took a sip of the wine they all had. Even the twins took a drink out of their bottles as they toasted the future.


	12. A Celebration of Happiness Part 1

Chapter Eleven

A Celebration of Happiness

Part One

Weeks later

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubador is acting on his part_

_The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name_

_There is love_

_There is love_

_Well a man shall leave his mother_

_And a woman leave her home_

_They shall travel on to where_

_the two shall be as one_

_As it was in the beginning is now and till the end_

_Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again_

_and there is love_

_there is love_

_Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and wife_

_Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life_

_Well if lovings you the answer, then who's the giving for_

_do you believe in something that you've never seen before_

_And there is love_

_There is love_

_There is love _

_The marriage of your spirits here has caused him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name_

_There is love_

_There is love_

_(There is Love by the James Last Orchestra)_

Theresa, Mary, Skye, Laura, and Emily were closeted in Carly and Sonny's room in their penthouse, getting ready for the renewal of vows of Lucky and Theresa. Carly came into the room where Theresa is sitting in front of the vanity while Laura and Mary did her hair and helped her with her makeup.

Mary had been forgiven for everything she had done and she herself had cursed Helena profusely. And it was just the thing that put Helena right where she belonged, six feet under. After Mary and Connor had fully confronted the old witch, she had a heart attack and had died. Their family was now truly free of her influence.

Connor had taken the Cassadine name and both he and Nikolas went in front of the Cassadine family board and now both men ran Cassadine Industries.

Mary enjoyed the friendship she had built with her sister-in-law and her future sister-in-law, as well as with her mother-in-law. She loved the relationship that had formed with her brothers-in law as well.

Both women had Theresa's hair done in a French twist with the lace mantilla clipped onto it. Her wedding dress was the same gorgeous gown that Mary had worn in her wedding to Connor.

"Oh, Resa, you look so beautiful! You are the perfect Spencer bride," Laura said to her daughter-in-law.

"Yes, my Theresita is so beautiful in that gorgeous gown," came Pilar's voice from the doorway of the room.

"Mama! You made it!" Theresa exclaimed as she launched herself at her mother.

Pilar and Theresa embraced happily. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Theresa."

"Is Paloma here?" Theresa asked.

"Of course, Res. I wouldn't miss this either," Paloma said as she came into the room.

"Oh, Lomes. You look wonderful!" Theresa exclaimed. Paloma was very beautiful in a gorgeous rose-colored gown that made her appear older than she was.

"You look beautiful as welll, Res. That is a gorgeous gown! Where did you get it?" Paloma asked.

"You could say that we're starting a family tradition. It was Mary's gown from when she married Connor and now I'm wearing it to renew my vows to Lucky," Theresa explained.

"That's a nice tradition. Are you going to wear it as well, Emily?" Paloma asked.

"I might, if I can't wear Lila's gown for my wedding to Nikolas," Emily said.

Paloma smiled at Emily, who was sitting down on a chair. The young woman was almost six months pregnant with twin boys.

* * *

Lucky, Nikolas, Luke, Connor, and Sonny were gathered in Lucky and Theresa's penthouse, ready for the ceremony when Luis, Miguel, and Martin walked into the room. 

"Hello guys!" Luis greeted.

"Hey Luis! I'm glad you made it! And Miguel, Resa has been so worried about you going after Charity. I'm glad you made it here as well," Lucky said.

"Well, I found Charity and she's waiting for me downstairs. She needs her rest with how she's feeling right now. She's six months pregnant with our first child!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Congratulations! Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Nikolas asked.

"We're having a girl!" Miguel announced.

"That's wonderful! The twins are going to love her," Lucky said.

"So, where are those nieces of mine?" Luis asked.

"Lulu took them with her earlier to aunt Bobbie's brownstone. And EM is in his room," Lucky said.

EM came out of his room at that moment, dressed in a suit similar to the one his stepfather was wearing. But these days, it really wasn't stepfather anymore. EM had started calling him daddy in the past few months and it was legally true. Lucky had officially adopted the little boy a few months before and it meant EM's last name was now Spencer.

"Daddy, I can't get my tie right!" EM exclaimed.

"Come here. I'll fix it," Lucky said, crouching down to his son's level.

EM stepped over and Lucky fixed his tie. "There you go. You are one handsome young Spencer," Lucky said, slightly mussing EM's hair.

EM smiled, then noticed his uncles and his grandfather were in the room. "Uncle Luis! Uncle Miguel! Grandpa Martin! You're here!"

"Did you think we would miss this, little man? Not a chance," Miguel said as he bent down to embrace his nephew. Luis followed suit and they both got a hardy embrace from their nephew. Martin waited until they were done and bent down and embraced his grandson.

Connor checked his watch and looked at his younger brother, "We'd better get to the church before the women get there."

Lucky nodded. He led the way as they all headed out of the penthouse and out of the towers where a limo awaited them.

They all got in and headed off to St. Timothy's.

* * *

Not five minutes later, Theresa and the women emerged from Sonny and Carly's penthouse and headed down the stairs to where a limo awaited them and they also headed off to St. Timothy's. 

Ten minutes later, they arrived and they all got out of the limo and grabbed Theresa's train and straightened it as she walked up the stairs of the church and laid it down as she walked in further.

The bridesmaids got into position as Luis linked arms before the processional music began.

* * *

Fox Crane sped through Port Charles, trying to locate the church where Theresa was going to be renewing her vows to her best friend. He had to stop her. He loved her and knew that only she could make him happy. 

He pulled up in front of what he believed was the right church just as music began to play inside. He rushed out of the car and ran up to the front door of the church and opened it to see no one there, which made him realize that this wasn't the right church.

He rushed back out to the car and went in search of the right church, hoping that he would not be too late.


	13. A Celebration of Happiness Part 2

Chapter Eleven

A Celebration of Happiness

Part Two

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up _

_And the sun does not appear, _

_I will be here. _

_If in the dark we lose sight of love, _

_Hold my hand and have no fear, _

_'Cause I will be here. _

_I will be here when you feel like being quiet; _

_When you need to speak your mind, I will listen. _

_And I will be here when the laughter turns to crying; _

_Through the winning, losing, and trying, we'll be together, _

_'Cause I will be here. _

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up _

_And the future is unclear, _

_I will be here. _

_As sure as seasons are made for change, _

_Our lifetimes are made for years, _

_So I will be here. _

_I will be here when you feel like being quiet; _

_When you need to speak your mind, I will listen. _

_And I will be here when the laughter turns to crying; _

_Through the winning, losing, and trying, we'll be together, _

_'Cause I will be here. _

_I will be here, and you can cry on my shoulder; _

_When the mirror tells us we're older, I will hold you. _

_And I will be here to watch you grow in beauty, _

_And tell you all the things you are to me; _

_I will be here. _

_I will be true to the promise I have made, _

_To you and to the One who gave you to me._

_I will be here_

_And just as sure as seasons are made for change_

_Our lifetimes are made for years_

_So I will be here_

_We'll be together_

_I will be here_

_(I will be here by Steven Curtis Chapman)_

The bridesmaids made their way up the aisle as Lucky, Connor, and Nikolas waited by the altar for Theresa and Luis to make their way up the aisle.

Finally Theresa began to walk up the aisle with her beloved brother at her side. They slowly made their way as Theresa gazed upon the family and friends that had gathered for the occasion.

She finally made her way to the end where Lucky was waiting for his bride. He smiled brightly at her and Theresa had a bright smile on her face as well.

The priest, the same one who had married them months before, approached them and asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Luis said as he gave Lucky Theresa's hand.

The two of them turned toward the priest together. He smiled and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to renew the vows of our brother and sister Lucas and Theresa. Five months ago, I first joined these two wonderful people in holy matrimony in a small ceremony. Almost three months ago I baptized their beautiful little girls. Their love in this time has grown ever stronger and now they are here before us, rededicating themselves to each other."

* * *

Fox continued to search PC for the right church and finally arrived outside St. Timothy's. He quickly parked and ran out of the car. He rushed up to the doors, hoping that he wasn't too late

* * *

"I, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald, take thee, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., once again, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

"I, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., take thee, Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald, once again, for my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

* * *

Fox swung open the doors to see the ceremony already taking place. But he still had a chance, or so he thought. He rushed to the last pew and called out, "Theresa!" 

Theresa turned toward the sight of the man she once loved standing in the back of the church. The thoughts that were running through her mind were not of Fox, though. They were of Lucky and her love for him. She nodded to her brothers and her father and all three men headed to the back of the church and threw Fox out.

Theresa sighed when her brothers and father resumed their places. Lucky then nodded to the priest who continued the ceremony.

"The rings, please."

Nikolas took the rings off of the pillow held by EM and placed them on the bible, where they were blessed.

Lucky took Theresa's ring and placed it on her finger, giving his vow. "With this ring, I thee wed, once again, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

Theresa then took Lucky's ring and placed it on his finger, giving her vow. "With this ring, I thee wed, once again, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"By the power vested in me by the sovereign state of New York, I now pronounce you, once again, as husband and wife. Whom God had joined together let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Lucky didn't hesitate. He leaned down and kissed Theresa passionately. When they parted, the love shown in their eyes was pure and true.

"May I present, once again, Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Spencer Jr.!"

Lucky and Theresa turned to their assorted family and friends with smiles on their faces before they walked down the aisle to the sounds of the same "Ave Maria" that joined them together months before.

* * *

Fox watched as the happy couple left the church among a throng of happy family and friends with tears flowing down his face. He knew the minute that Theresa had him thrown out of the church that he had lost her forever. 

Fox couldn't turn away from the sight of the happy couple and their family. Lucky held Lily in his arms while Theresa held Laurel while EM stood in front of them. Luke, Laura, Skye, Martin, and Pilar stood behind them as a photographer took a picture of them. Emily, Nikolas, Paloma, Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Charity, Lulu, Connor, Mary and little Maria joined them as they had another picture taken.

Fox finally turned away as Lucky and Theresa got into a limo and headed off to their reception. His heart was crushed by the sights he had seen today. He had truly lost Theresa forever.

* * *

The reception was held on the Haunted Star in the newly renovated ballroom. Luke and Skye happily watched as everyone enjoyed themselves as they all congratulated the happy couple. _One wedding down, one to go_, Luke thought. He and Skye finally decided to set the date for their wedding and Nikolas and Emily were waiting until after their twins were born to set the date for their own wedding. 

Laura and Luke had talked a lot since her recovery and they agreed to raise Lulu together, but to go their separate ways romantically. Laura and Skye had talked a lot as well and were becoming good friends. Laura was helping Skye develop a relationship with her future stepdaughter.

Lucky got along well with his future stepmother and loved the fact that she loved her three future stepgrandchildren and couldn't get enough of them.

One week after Laura's escape, everyone helped capture a crazy Heather and Steven quickly signed the papers to send his mother to Ferncliff, where he made sure that she wouldn't escape to wreck havoc on the Spencer family.

Laura and Skye had become partners and began to get Deception running again and were in the middle of the new Face of Deception campaign. Many young women had come and had done a layout of pictures for Laura and Skye to look over. Theresa was helping between her classes with the process, as well as having many of the young women modeling her designs in their layouts. Her dream was even closer to coming true.

Lucky and Theresa mingled happily with their family and friends. Ric came up to them at that moment. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you Ric! We're glad you could make it!" Theresa exclaimed, hugging her cousin.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I'm enjoying myself, except for aunt Pilar's lectures," Ric said.

"Well, get used to it. Now that mama knows you, you'll be lectured by her for the rest of your life," Theresa said.

"I'll get used to it, I guess," Ric said.


	14. Two Wonderful Miracles

Chapter Twelve

Two Wonderful Miracles

_I walk the wire every night_

_I can't decide between wrong and right_

_I've lost control over the things I do_

_Cos I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_Now the one who never took a chance_

_Becomes a victim of circumstance_

_I've lost my way now I'm so confused_

_Cos I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_All my dreams are far behind me_

_They don't matter any more_

_I don't care about the things I could lose_

_Cos I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_Now the one who always played it safe_

_Becomes another who's lost his way_

_I can't believe it though I know it's true_

_Cos I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_All my dreams begin to blind me_

_And I was so confused_

_And I don't care about the things I could lose_

_Cos I'm hopelessly falling in love with you_

_I'm not gonna fight it I'm gonna choose_

_To hopelessly fall oh yeah_

_You know I'll hopelessly fall in love with you_

_(Hopelessly by Rick Astley)_

Gwen watched from the bar as Lucky and Theresa once again danced to their song. She was so happy for Theresa and Lucky. She was glad that Theresa was getting everything she deserved.

Gwen took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the feeling in her stomach. For the past few days, she had been having bouts of feeling like she wanted to throw up. She didn't know why she was feeling like this.

Ethan came over to her at that moment and saw the look that she had on her face. "Gwen, are you still having that problem?"

"Yeah, honey. I don't know why. Unless I caught a touch of the flu," Gwen said.

Theresa and Lucky came over at that moment. "Gwen, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'll be alright. I've just felt a couple times in the past couple of days like I want to throw up," Gwen said. "Maybe it's just a touch of the flu."

"I'd get checked out if I were you, Gwen, just in case. It could be something serious," Lucky said.

"You're right. I'll go get checked out tomorrow at GH. Any recommendations?" Gwen asked.

"Go see Alan Quartermaine. He'll take good care of you," Theresa told her.

"I will, but right now I want to dance," Gwen said, pulling her husband out onto the dance floor.

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

_I'd never live_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived..._

_Before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I dont know how_

_I'd survive without your kiss_

_Cuz you've given me_

_A reason to exist_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived... before your love_

_I'd never lived... Before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived_

_I'd never lived_

_Before!..._

_Your!!..._

_Love!!!..._

_(Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson)

* * *

_

The next day

Gwen waited in the waiting room just down the hall from Alan's office, waiting for her test results. She was worried that it could be something serious.

Skye walked into the room a minute later with a shocked look on her face. She had seen Alan just before Gwen had.

"Skye, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I can't believe it. I was told I would never have this happen. They said I could never get pregnant, but here I am, pregnant with the next Spencer child," Skye said.

"Skye, that's wonderful! Luke is going to be so happy. Miracles can happen, you know," Gwen said with a smile.

Skye smiled back. "You are right. I can't wait to tell Luke!"

Alan came into the room at that moment and Gwen froze, until she noticed the smile on his face.

"Well, tell me, am I OK?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, Gwen, you are just fine. The only test that was positive was the pregnancy test. You are pregnant," Alan informed her.

Gwen looked at him shocked. "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Alan nodded and Gwen smiled. It was a miracle. She and Ethan were going to have a baby. Then she remembered what the doctors had told her. "But, the doctors told me I wouldn't ever be able to carry a baby to term after I lost Sarah."

"We will check on that, but right now, I see no reason that you shouldn't be able to carry this baby to term. We'll schedule you for a physical and an ultrasound for a few days from now," Alan said.

Gwen smiled as he gave her a slip with her appointment time on it and together she and Skye left GH with big news for the men they loved.

* * *

Gwen arrived back at the penthouse she and Ethan had purchased across the hall from Theresa and Lucky with a smile on her face. She opened the door to see Ethan sitting on the couch, looking over some papers. 

"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gwen asked as she approached the couch.

"Yeah. How did the appointment go?" Ethan asked his wife as she sat down beside him.

"It went OK. What I got told, when they got my test results, was rather shocking. But I was not eh only one who got shocking news," Gwen told him.

"What shocking news could it be?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," Gwen told him with a smile.

"Pregnant? But the doctor said you couldn't get pregnant again, that losing Sarah had done damage that would keep you from getting pregnant," Ethan said.

"I know. But Dr. Quartermaine sees no reason as to why the doctors would've told me that, but he scheduled an appointment for me in a few days, plus an ultrasound to see if there is anything that would stop me from carrying our child to term. He's taking every precaution to make sure that there is no obstruction to stop me from carrying our child," Gwen explained to him.

"I'm glad that he is being cautious. But this is still some of the best news. We're going to have a baby!" Ethan exclaimed, embracing his wife happily. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

Skye walked into the boathouse and saw Luke sitting on the couch going over the books for the club. She smiled as she came up behind him and hugged him. 

Luke looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Blaze. How'd the appointment go?"

"It was amazing, Luke. It is still hard to believe what Alan told me," Skye said as she sat down beside him.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Well, let me put it this way. We're going to have to either borrow a crib or buy a brand new one," Skye said.

Luke looked at his wife-to-be in shock of what she meant. "Blaze, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, Luke. We're going to have a baby!" Skye exclaimed.

Luke grabbed Skye and launched off the couch and he swung her around joyously. They both fell onto the couch and Luke kissed her passionately.

"Oh Blaze, this is wonderful! You have made me so happy. A new Spencer! This is the best news I have heard in a long time," Luke said.

"And perfect timing, now that Helena is in hell, right?" Skye asked.

"Absolutely. Our child will be the first Spencer child not exposed to the Vamp. Our child will be the first Spencer child to lead a normal life," Luke said.

"Well, the first child of yours. Lucky's little girls will have a normal life too," Skye said.

Luke smiled. "I can't wait to tell them the good news."

"Same here. This is going to shock them, but it will also make them happy," Skye said with a smile.


	15. A Family Celebration

To Sveta, Omarion, and LadyWarrior, thanks for the great reviews!

This chapter begins the third soap of the crossover, All My Children. I couldn't ignore that part of Skye's life, after all. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Thirteen

A Family Celebration

Skye sat in the boathouse with a smile on her face as she planned her and Luke's upcoming engagement party. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine speaking."

"Hey, sis. I need your help," came the voice of her adoptive half-brother, JR Chandler.

"Help with what, JR? I'm busy with my own things," Skye said.

"What things could you be busy with, Skye, that you couldn't help me get my son back," JR said.

Skye sighed. She had heard what had happened with the baby switch, but she also knew something that JR did not. She knew that the baby that Babe had given birth to wasn't his, but Jamie's son. "JR, we will talk about that when you come for a very special event up here," she said.

"What special event?" JR asked her.

"Did you not hear, JR? I got engaged to Luke Spencer and we're having our engagement party in a few days. I sent an invitation to you and Adam. Didn't you get it?" Skye asked.

She could hear JR shuffling through the papers on his desk, or rather Adam's desk, in Pine Valley. A moment later, his voice came over the line. "Here it is. Dad must have put it on the desk a few days ago, but I must have missed it. Of course we'll be there. At least I will. I can't say the same for dad," JR said.

"I understand. I contacted Hayley and Mateo as well and Lulu, my future stepdaughter, said they RSVP'd a few days ago, so they will be here as well," Skye said.

"It will be nice to see them. See you in two days, sis," JR says before hanging up the phone.

Skye sighs. Then she quickly called Lulu to give her JR's RSVP and to tell her to mark down Adam as well.

* * *

Two days later

Skye surveys the ballroom of the Haunted Star before walking down the hall to where Luke is getting ready for the party. He comes out of his room, dressed in a silver tux with a white tie. "Hey, Blaze, what do you think?"

"Oh, Luke, you look absolutely amazing! You look so wonderful!" Skye exclaimed.

"And you don't look so bad yourself, Blaze. How's our bambino dong?" Luke asked.

"He or she is doing just fine," Skye said, placing a light hand over her stomach. She had found out that the problem she had had before was actually a lie, perpetrated by Brenda, who did not want Skye to have a child with Jax.

Skye had chosen an off-white gown with sequins lining the cuffs of the dress as well as a strip around the waist, and lining the neckline and hem. It was very simple, but very flattering.

Luke offered her his arm and they headed back to the ballroom, where their family had appeared in the few minutes. Leslie Lu, who had helped by offering to do the record keeping of the guests who had RSVP'd, took her place at the door, dressed in a midnight blue evening gown that was very modest. She had, after all, gone shopping with her sisters-in-law and both knew that Lucky, Luke, Connor, and Nikolas would have a heart attack if they would have let her choose some of the dresses she had tried on. She was definitely a wild child.

Theresa wore a very demure copper-colored gown which hugged her curves to perfection. Lucky stood beside her, dressed in a Navy blue tux with a silver vest underneath and a navy blue bowtie. Mary and Connor were right behind them. Mary had chosen a black silk dress with satin silver inlays. It was very demure and matched Connor's black tux with silver vest. Both had a look on their faces like the cat who ate the canary. Emily and Nikolas were sitting at a side table. Emily wore a glittery gray gown that somewhat disguised the fact that she was almost seven months pregnant. Nikolas wore a matching gray tux with a silver vest.

Luke gazed over at Mary and Connor and smirked. "What's going on, you two?"

"Yeah, you two look like you're about to burst," Skye said.

Mary exchanged a look with her husband and turned to their family. "We're going to have a baby! I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful! This family is growing so fast. Baby's all around!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"No kidding. I'm due in seven months, same with Gwen, Em, you're due in about two months, and now another baby with you, Mary," Skye said.

"And five months ago it was Lucky and Theresa with the girls," Emily said.

"And Theresa and I want to wait a while before we have more kids. The twins and EM are enough of a handful already. Just wait until all our new family members are here," Lucky said.

* * *

An hour passed and the party was in full swing as Adam and JR walked in. Skye smiled and crossed the room.

"Hi dad, JR! Glad you could make it!" Skye exclaimed.

Adam embraced his adoptive daughter warmly. He loved to see Skye smile. It was very obvious to him that Luke was good for her. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart! I've never seen you this happy before!"

"Is it Luke or is something else making you so happy?" JR asked as he embraced his adoptive sister.

"Luke is part of it and so is my other news. Dad, JR, how does a baby sound to you?" Skye asked coyly.

Adam's face lit up. "Oh my god! Are you saying I'm going to be a grandfather again?"

"Yes, dad, I'm pregnant with the next Spencer child! Though it is a little weird, considering I'm not only going to be a mom and stepmom, but a stepgrandma as well," Skye said with a smile.

"You're kidding! There is no way that I could be a great-uncle already!" JR exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, there is! Luke's son Lucky has three kids, Ethan, Lily, and Laurel. His stepsons Nikolas and Connor each have a child on the way as well," Skye informs Adam and JR. "The only one that isn't in that same boat, at least not yet, is Leslie Lu. And it won't happen until she's old enough."

"With three older brothers, I can understand that," Adam said.

"Not just them, but I'm sure her sisters-in-law keep a close eye on her," JR said.

"No doubt. When she got taken shopping by Theresa and Mary, they made sure she got a dress that Luke and Laura would approve of. She's right over there," Skye said, pointing at Lu, who was over talking with Georgie, Lucas, and Dillon.

"Wow! She's beautiful," JR said appreciatively.

"Hold it right there, JR! She's only 16. And she gets in enough trouble as it is," Skye said.

JR cringed. He didn't think that she was that young. "Sorry, Skye. She's younger than she looks."


	16. A Truth Revealed

To LadyWarrior, thank you for the review. And your wish is mycommand, the big reveal is below!

Enjoy and review chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

A truth revealed

JR Chandler was enjoying himself as he mingled with his sisters family to be and her friends. He had even spoken to Lu and Georgie, and told them what not to do. Both girls promised to take his advice to heart. For the first time in weeks, his mind was not on the fact that his child was with his stepbrother and his ex-wife.

Skye looked over at her younger brother, sighing as she noticed the frown that marred the fact that had just been so happy. She knew what he was thinking about and she felt that it was time he learned the truth.

Skye crossed the room and approached JR. "JR, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure," JR said and Skye pulled him out of the room and down the hall to her and Luke's old stateroom.

Skye sighed. As they entered the room, she pointed to a chair. "Sit down," she commanded.

JR sat down and Skye began to pace. She gathered her thoughts and began, "JR, what I have to tell you will be devastating, but you need to know the truth."

"What is it, Skye?" JR asked.

She sighed and quickly said, "That little boy is not yours. It's Jamie's son."  
"And how do you know that? And how can you say that when even David's test said that I am the father?" JR asked.

"David's test used the samples taken from the original test, JR. That test was fixed by Paul Cramer to show that you were the father. Luke and I took a trip up to Canada and went to the lab where the test was done and compared those results that they had with the results of David's test and we could tell that there was something wrong, because the real results of the first test said that Jamie was the baby's father."

"And Babe had Paul fix them or else she would ruin his chances of inheriting his great-aunt's money by revealing that they were still married," came Luke's voice from the doorway.

JR looked at both of them incredulously. "How can you say this to me? That is my son! You don't have proof of what you say!"

Skye moved over to the dresser and picked up the envelope that was sitting there. She handed the envelope to JR. "Here is all the proof we need. The test they had on file at the lab where the test was done. There is no doubt about it. That baby boy is your nephew, not your son. Jamie is his father, not you."

JR stared at her for a second before he pulled out the papers in the envelope and looked over the true results of the original paternity tests. There was the truth, staring him in the face. The true results of the very first paternity test, proving that the baby boy that Babe had given birth to, the baby boy that Paul Cramer had stolen, was his nephew. Jamie was his father.

JR bowed his head in devastation. Tears of sadness began to fall from his eyes. He rose his head and looked at his sister. "Why did baby want to lie to me? Why?"

"She loved you and didn't want to lose you. And when you found out about her sleeping with Jamie, you started to act just like Adam. She wanted you to act like the man she fell in love with. You reverted back to the loving man when you found out the baby was yours. Then you changed again when you found out that you were not legally married to her and you truly became like Adam. Dixie would be so disappointed in you. She didn't want you to turn out like Adam and here you are, just like him," Skye said.

"I know. He's been the one who has been there for me for the past few years," JR said.

"But so has Tad. And yet, you do not seem anything like him. He was a role model of yours for years. And how about your family in Pigeon Hollow? They had an influence on your life as well, but it doesn't seem as if they had any effect on you," Skye said.

JR sighed. "You are right. I guess I should've gone to Tad for advice rather than going to dad," he said as he rose from the chair and sighed.

"Very true. Tad should've been the person you went to for advice rather than Adam. He would've told you that people make mistakes. But true love can move past the mistakes. JR, if you truly loved Babe, you would've gotten past the mistakes that Babe made. But the way you went after her proved that it wasn't true love, as it seems to be for Babe and Jamie," Skye said.

* * *

"Do you think what Skye is telling JR will finally get through to him?" Theresa asked. 

"I hope so. Babe and Jamie have been through enough," Mary said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe that JR did all that to your cousin," Emily said.

"I believe it. JR Chandler has been a literal clone of his old man for a long time now, I was just waiting for it to come out," Nikolas said.

"No kidding. If Dixie saw him now, she would be so disappointed in him," Lucky said.

A moment later, they all watched as JR, Skye and Luke came back into the ballroom. Skye and Luke had smiles on their faces, while JR looked shattered.

Mary smiled. "She got through to him by the way he looks."

"Good. Now Adam needs a reality check, but the one person who should is in the ground," Nikolas said.

They all nodded as they knew the one person who could get through to Adam was Dixie, but she was gone forever.

* * *

Later that night, JR sat on the bed in the hotel room he had insisted on getting at the Marquis hotel near the airport. The Marquis was the best hotel in PC after the PC hotel burned to the ground. 

JR sighed as he thought about what Skye had told him. He realized just how right she was about who he should've gone to for advice and how he should never have tried to get Babe out of his life. He should've gone to Tad for advice, not Adam. He shouldn't have had the opportunity to become his father. Skye was right. Dixie would be so disappointed in him.

Then he thought about the young woman he had danced with several times. Elizabeth. She had enchanted him with stories of being a single mother to her son Cameron for much of the night after Skye had talked to him.

JR made a decision at that moment. His father could go back to Pine Valley and be the almighty Adam Chandler. But he would be going back alone. JR would be staying in PC and would be starting a new life, away from his father. A new life, possibly with the young single mother that had enchanted him.


	17. New Lives Begin

To my reviewers, princetongirl, baby12, and logan13, thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, but between work and school, I haven't had much time to be on the computer or to write. I hope to have the next chapter up a lot sooner.

READ and REVIEW!

Chapter Fifteen

New lives begin

Harmony

Fox sulked in his room at the Crane Mansion, much like he had been doing for the past couple of weeks. His heart was hurting and right now, there was no stopping it.

Chad knocked on his door and entered the room and stared at his younger brother. "Bro, you need to stop sulking and get on with your life. You can't constantly dwell on the fact that you lost Theresa."

"I know. But I just can't get her off my mind," Fox said.

Chad knew one way to get him out of his mood was to shock him. And the call they had received earlier was definitely shocking. "Ethan called a while ago. Said he couldn't wait to tell us the good news."

"What type of good news?" Fox asked, perking up slightly.

"He and Gwen are going to have a baby!" Chad announced.

Fox's head shot up at that. "What! How is that possible!"

"Gwen saw Dr. Quartermaine down there and he did a full physical and saw no reason that she wouldn't be able to carry a child to term. He also did some investigating and found out that the specialist she saw here had been paid to lie, by Rebecca, so that when Gwen would find out she couldn't have children of her own…"

"She would go after Theresa for revenge. All along, Theresa could've had EM and they could've had a child of their own. Damn Rebecca!" Fox exclaimed.

"I know. I'm glad that father and grandfather not only kicked her out of the family, but out of Harmony as well," Chad said.

Fox smiled. It hadn't taken Chad long to adjust to calling Julian and Alistair father and grandfather. Chad was definitely becoming a Crane.

"I'm glad that she is out of this family as well. Too bad he didn't just kill her. Theresa would've loved it. How are things going with you and Whitney?" Fox asked.

"As best as they can be. Grandfather has custody papers for her to sign as soon as the baby's born. He doesn't want her in its life after the way she lied," Chad told him.

Fox nodded as the two of them walked down the stairs of the Crane Mansion and out to the limo. They get in the limo and drive into town and stop at the Blue Note.

Both men head inside and sit at a table. It just happened that tonight was the night in which a new singer was performing for the first time. A young woman Fox hadn't seen in years.

Liz stepped up on the stage and introduced the young woman. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present our performer for the night, Carissa Montrose!"

The young woman steps up to the microphone and pulls it off the stand. The music begins and the sultry voice, one Fox hadn't heard in years, comes forth.

_I know just how to whisper and I know just how to cry._

_I know just where to find the answers and I know just how to lie._

_I know just how to fake it and I know just how to scheme._

_I know just when to face the truth and then I know just when to dream._

_And I know just where to touch you and I know just what to prove._

_I know when to pull you closer and I know when to let you loose._

_And I know the night is fading. And I know the time's gonna fly._

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you,_

_but_ _I know I've got to give it a try._

_And I know the road to riches. And I know the ways to pain._

_I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em_

_and_ _I always know the name of the game._

_But I don't know how to leave you and I'll never let you fall._

_And I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Everytime__I see you, well the rays of the sun are all_

_streaming__through the waves in your hair._

_And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes_

_like_ _a spotlight._

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost_

_and__it's looking for a rhythm like you._

_You can take the darkness from the deep of the night_

_and__turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright._

_I gotta follow it cause everything I know,_

_well, it's nothing til I give it to you._

_I can make you run or stumble. I can make the final (clock?)._

_And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle._

_And I can make all the stadiums rock._

_I can make the night forever or I can make it disappear by the dawn._

_And I can make you every promise that's ever been made._

_And I can make all your demons be gone._

_But I'm never gonna make it without you._

_Do you really wanna see me crawl?_

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do,_

_making__love out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_Out of nothing at all._ _Out of nothing at all._

_(Making Love Out of Nothing at all by Air Supply)_

Fox sat staring in wonder at his old friend. She had been a tomboy, but now she was a beautiful young woman. Her auburn hair shone under the lights of the club, her green eyes glittered as she looked out at her audience. Her skin was literally flawless, making her seem angelic.

Chad watched his brother as he stared up at Carissa from their table. He could see that this young woman could be the one for his brother.

* * *

JR walked through Port Charles Park earlier that day. He loved the feelings of freedom he had now, especially after the way he had told of Adam earlier. 

He came upon the playground and noticed Elizabeth sitting on a blanket playing with Cameron. He approached the two and greeted them. "Hello! So this is the little man you told me about last night!"

Liz looked up from Cameron and smiled. "Hi JR! Yep, this is Cameron, my little blessing."

"He is adorable, Liz. He is just adorable. He looks just like you," JR said as he joined the two of them on the blanket.

"He looks like his father. It's just too bad that his father didn't live to see him," Liz said.

"What happened to his father?" JR asked.

"He was killed by the cops when he attempted to kidnap Emily and make her leave with him. He had also tried to entrap Nikolas by framing him for murder," Elizabeth explained to him.

"That is horrible. That's even worse than anything I did to Babe. And I know now that I was wrong to do all that to her," JR said.

"Good. You're learning your lesson. Mary is a good friend of mien and Babe is her cousin and anyone that hurts Babe hurts Mary," Elizabeth tells him.

"I understand that. But I'm planning on changing if I can. And I am doing that right now. I'm staying here, in Port Charles. I will never return to Pine Valley and I told my dad that before he flew back there this morning," JR told her.

"Would you like some help with your new start?" Theresa asked from behind them.

"I would love it. Any help I can get with my new life here in Port Charles will be greatly appreciated," JR said.

"Well, first you need to find yourself a job and a place to live. And both situations create a humbling situation. Right now, the one option that can satisfy both is working as a busboy at Kelly's, which can also get you a free room upstairs. Or working as a bartender on the Haunted star and living on board. Of course you'd have to ask my father about rent there," Lucky said from beside his wife.

"I don't mind such a simple job. Being a busboy is nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I worked on a freighter on the Pacific. And I learned a lot there. I can do a lot," JR said.

"Well, let's go get you set up there," Liz said, rising from the blanket and handing Cameron to Theresa, who placed him in the double stroller with EM.

JR got up and waited for Liz to fold up the blanket before Lucky, pushing the girls, Theresa pushing EM and Cameron, Liz and JR took off for Kelly's.

JR smiled as they arrived at Kelly's. He liked the place already. "This is a nice place. Who owns it?" he asked.

"My father and aunt do. My aunt Ruby owned it up until her death and gave it to dad and aunt Bobbie," Lucky said as he opened the door to the diner.


End file.
